This invention relates to an installation for dyeing textile material in web form, including a preliminary washing device, a dyeing liquor application mechanism, a steamer and a final washing device, in general, and more particularly to such an installation with reduced space requirements.
In conventional installations of this kind, the components are mounted in a row, so that the preliminary washing device and the final washing device are separated on opposite sides of the steamer. The material must also, of course, be fed in at one end of the installation and drawn off again at the other end.
Separating the two washing devices increases the cost for their water and heat supply, while the separation of the input and the output increases the space required, as two approach paths are then necessary.